Scarlet's Yearning
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene is walking through a dangerous land but is confronted by a man. He challenges her to a games and she accepts. What kind of game is it and who will win? ENJOY!
1. Play a game with me

**In some random place**

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away,_

 _Into a Land of_

 _Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_

 _The Time's Come To Play_

 _Here In My Garden_

 _Of Magic_

 _Follow Sweet Children_

 _I'll Show Thee the Way_

 _Through All the Pain and_

 _The Sorrows_

 _Weep Not Poor Children_

 _For Life is This Way_

 _Murdering Beauty_

 _And Passion_

 _Hush Now Dear Children_

 _It Must Be This Way_

 _To Weary of Life and_

 _Deceptions_

 _Rest Now My Children_

 _For Soon We'll Away_

 _into the Calm And_

 _The Quiet_

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away,_

 _Into a Land of_

 _Enchantment_

 _Come Little Children_

 _The Time's Come To Play_

 _Here in My Garden_

 _Of Shadows_

Irene was walking alone through a large abandoned land. The air was very thick because of some fog that known to stay in the area.

She soon stopped walking when she sensed that there was someone nearby that was coming to her then smiled.

"My, I thought I was alone in this place."

She saw a dark figure standing a few respectful feet from her. She smiled more when she saw that their eyes were gleaming a fiery orange at her.

"I could say the same about you, human."

The man showed himself and Irene was able to get a good look at him.

He was a tall man that had dark tanned skin. He had a mane of black hair that hung past his lower back and two thick strands that framed his face. He wore a long sleeve black coat that had black leather cuffs and had leather straps going up the torso. He wore black pants and black gloves.

"So what brings you to face me?"

The man narrowed his brow.

"This is my territory and a human such as you is nothing more than a meal to me."

"So you're a cannibal? You seem awfully nice about it."

The man raised a brow.

"No. Do you really have no knowledge of where you are?"

Irene looked away.

"Not really. Thanks to this thick fog I lost track of where I was going."

"Very well then, it's not often I get to come out this far of my land but are you even worthy of a moment's entertainment?"

Irene smiled at him.

"I aim to please when it comes to men."

"Since you put it that way let's play a little game."

"Oh? What game is it?"

"The rules are simple. You have to get to get to the main tower without me getting you. There is no time limit but you will not be allowed to use your magic."

"What do I have to do in the main tower?"

"There is a bell that you have to ring. If you win this game I will spare your life and assist you out of my territory."

"And if you win?"

"You will be my prisoner."

"Sounds fair, I accept."

He nodded then faded away.

"Let the game begin. I will tell you this, no one has ever beaten me."

Irene smiled and went ahead to look for the tower.

"If only this fog was just a little easier to see in."

She went on walking through the thick fog.

 **Elsewhere**

The man was in a large hallway then he entered into the throne room.

"Father, I have returned."

He kneeled before his father who was sitting in his throne chair.

His father was a tall muscular middle aged man that had dark tanned skin. He had long black hair that was put into a ponytail with some hair covering his forehead. He wore a black cape and black pants. He wore metal arm bands and metal boots. He wore a breastplate that had a large demon face designed into it.

"So you are playing a game with a human?"

"Yes Father, but this human is rather different."

"In what way?"

"A human that has large chests is a 'woman' correct?"

His father blinked then laughed.

"My son, a woman is playing this game with you?"

"Yes."

"Well you win, the woman is going to be your prisoner. However I already have a task for her."

"What kind?"

"If she fails she will be the one to have the offspring of our bloodline."

His son blinked.

"But she's human, will her body be able to withstand such a task?"

"All females are able to have offspring. She will be the first to give birth of a hybrid."

The son just blinked then he looked away.

"I understand, Father."

With that the son turned to leave and his father spoke.

"Onyxero, this is the only way for our bloodline to expand."

Onyxero nodded then left to his bedroom chambers to look from the balcony.

"So she has to give birth to my offspring. I wonder how that will go?"

With Irene

Irene had managed to find her way inside of a place but it seemed that it was a good break to have. It looked to be some sort of abandoned hospital. She went around and saw that it was clear. She then went to a high floor and locked herself in a room for safety then she laid on the bed.

"So I can't use my magic and I have to avoid that man from getting me. That does sound simple but I can't help but wonder what would happen to me if I fail this game."

Her smile faded then she turned to lay on her side.

'It matters not. It's not like I have anything to lose.'

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **AN: Alright there is the first chapter! I hope that this was a good introduction. What will the game lead to and who will win? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	2. Level One: Nightmare Maze

Irene was walking through a large blank place.

"What is this? Where am I?"

She turned around only to see a man that had messy scarlet hair and he was frowning at her.

"It's you….

"You're a monster. No one will ever accept you. Even you became a mother your own child would be ashamed of you."

Irene was stuck where she stood as she heard that then she turned to face the man.

"You're right about that. The world calls me the Scarlet Despair. I only have respect because others fear me so much."

She then had a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm not ashamed of what I have become. I was rejected even by my own parents and I was deceived by you. All that happened because of my magic."

The man then vanished and Irene was trembling as her expression remained the same.

"Mommy, where are you?"

Irene blinked and looked to her side to see a child that looked just like her. The child had scarlet hair that hung to her upper back and she wore a dark purple dress.

Irene turned to face the child then her expression went to one of surprise.

'That's not me. Could it be….'

The little girl turned her head and got to her feet.

Irene took a step back but the girl ran to her and held onto her leg.

"Mommy!"

Irene's eyes softened as she looked at the little girl and the little girl looked up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Why Mommy? Why did you leave me alone? I didn't know what to do."

Irene just crouched down to the girl's height and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Erza. If I had known that the Rosemary Village was a target I would have taken you on the quest with me."

Irene was about to wrap her arms around the little Erza but Erza had stepped back. In a blink of an eye she was older, 13 to be exact. Her hair had grown to her lower back and was put into a braid leaving some hair to frame her face. She looked like a mascot in her new attire.

Irene rose back to her feet as the preteen looked rather serious as if she was a very stern person.

"Erza?"

Erza looked away.

"I'm not the same Erza that you left behind in that village."

"No."

Erza looked at her.

"I'll become strong in my own way; I don't need to dwell in the past."

With that preteen Erza turned to leave Irene alone. As she walked away she grew into her young adult age.

However just like the war Irene saw Erza who was wearing her armor and had a sword drawn out.

"Erza….this isn't real…."

"What isn't real?"

"I know we're enemies but please step down. I'm asking you this as your mother. Step down from this war so that I may spare your life."

Erza raised her sword.

"I have no mother. I fight for my loved ones of this guild and of this land. Fairy Tail is my real family!"

With that she charged and Irene prepared for an enchantment blast but for a flash moment the charging Erza turned back into her toddler self with open arms and a bright smile.

"Mommy!"

She then stopped and everything went blank. When she opened her eyes she saw a message in a black substance.

 _ **Waking up won't save you**_

Irene then saw that the blank area turned into the Rosemary Village before it was attacked.

"Rosemary Village?"

She looked at her hand only to see a paper, a request form asking for her.

"It's this quest…."

"Mommy!"

Irene turned her head and looked behind her to see a very joyous toddler Erza running towards her with open arms.

Irene held Erza to her then Erza looked up at her only for her smile to fall completely.

"Mommy? Why are you crying? Don't be sad."

Irene wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Erza. If you can, will you ever forgive your mother?"

Erza smiled at her.

"Of course, Mommy!"

Irene looked at her then Erza ran off.

"Catch me if you can, Mommy!"

Irene smiled and chased after Erza.

 **Dream end**

Irene opened her eyes only to see that it was morning but she frowned when she saw that she was in a different place.

"How did I get here?"

She then looked over to see a note then picked it up to read it.

 _ **Human you made it through the first level. You have indeed caught my interest.**_

 _ **P.S.: I have heard of sleepwalking, sleep talking and sleep eating but not once have I seen sleep running while destroying everything in their path.**_

Irene blinked then looked out the window only to see that there was a trail that was from the hospital to where she was.

"I did that?"

Irene got off the bed then looked around the room she was in.

"Must go to the next part of the game."

She left out of the room with a single thought.

'All of that was a dream? I wonder what for?'

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter and Irene has survived the first part of the game. What is the next part? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. Level 2: Band of Brothers part 1

Onyxero and his father watched Irene on a lacrima and his father looked at him.

"Why did you let her pass to the next level?"

Onyxero smiled to himself.

"There's something interesting about this woman. Without using her magic she still managed to sleep through the destruction."

"So what is the next step?"

"A test to see what she truly wants. We're going to see what it is that this human really desires. If she lies to herself she fails, but if she is correct then she'll go to the next level."

"Hmmm."

Onyxero then frowned to himself as he thought silently.

'Who is this Erza?'

 **With Irene**

Irene approached a large door that had a message on it.

 _Don't touch anything unless it is what you truly desire. For what you truly desire will be your key to the next level of the game._

Irene nodded then went into the next room.

When she got inside she saw that the room was large with all sorts of riches everywhere. She began to walk past all of them as if they were nothing to her.

As she walked past the treasures something caught her eye.

At the far end of the room was a very nice baby crib that had the finest cloth around it.

Irene went to the baby crib and looked inside only to see that it was empty. As she just stared at it she didn't realize that tears were forming down her face then without thinking she reached her hand into the baby crib and touched the dark red cloth that was in there.

The next thing Irene knew what she was in a dark place again but this time she saw that the baby crib was with her.

"What is this?"

Just then a voice spoke.

"You pass to the next level."

Everything went black for Irene after that.

 **Timeskip**

When Irene came to she found herself laying down but she wasn't in the room that had all the gold. She blinked and sat up only to find herself in a large beautiful bedroom that had red, purple and blue roses decorated all over the place.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake, that's great!"

Irene turned her head only to see four young men looking at her. Two of them were standing, one sat on the side of the bed while the fourth one was on his knees resting his head on the bed.

If Irene had to guess she would assume that they were identical quadruplet's brothers. They had dark tanned skin and dark silver hair that hung to their lower backs. They were tall, with slender figures and all four of them had long black furry tails

Irene looked at them.

"Who are you?"

One of the two that was standing spoke.

"You'll be staying with us for a while so allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Rhexler the eldest of the quadruplet. Next is Shomex, Nyvex, and Varxio."

Rhexler wore a black form fitting turtleneck that had cutlets at his shoulders. He wore black low harem pants and he wore black leather boots. Around his neck he wore a dark red scarf.

Shomex wore a long sleeve black jacket that he loft opened. He wore black pants and black toe pointed boots. He wore black leather gloves and he wore a dark red scarf around his neck.

Nyvex he wore a long sleeve black shirt with a dark red vest. He wore black pants and black knee high boots. He wore a dark red scarf neatly folded around his neck. Unlike his brothers his hair covered both eyes.

Varxio wore a long sleeve black and white shirt that was striped. He wore black pants and white knee high shoes that had black laces. He wore a long sleeve black jacket that had a large collar and around his neck he wore a black locket necklace that had a rose.

Irene nodded.

"I'm Irene, how did I get here?"

Shomex pointed at the kneeling brother.

"Varxio found you passed out in the garden and brought you in here."

Nyvex smiled.

"Since you will be staying with us for a while, we will each take turns being your escort. This manor estate is quite large so it's easy to get lost in it."

Irene nodded but then she saw Varxio staring at her and Rhexler closed his eyes.

"It's clear that my youngest brother has taken quite the interest in you so he will be your escort first."

With that the three older brothers vanished and Varxio rose to his feet.

"I'll take you to your room."

Irene blinked.

"My room?"

He nodded then they both left out of the room and went to an upper floor. As they were walking Irene looked at Varxio.

"So you're the youngest of your brothers, I bet you all get along."

He looked at her.

"We do. The four of us were naturally born with magic that's life threatening to the rest of the world, that's why we live here in this place."

"Do you ever get visitors?"

He nodded.

"We do. Our parents are watching the manor from afar because if someone sees this place they were come inside. We do have an older sister but she doesn't get to visit often."

"So there are five of you?"

"Yep."

They arrived to a large bedroom that was meant for a queen. The room had thick scarlet curtains and scarlet velvet floors. In the center of the room there was a large bed that had black thick covers and scarlet pillows.

Irene was impressed then Varxio led her to the bed and she sat down on it.

Irene then noticed something. She looked at Varxio only to catch him staring at her.

"Is something wrong? You keep staring at me?"

Varxio looked away.

"Nothing's wrong."

He turned to leave.

"I will come back to bring your dinner to you later, or did you want to join us when it's time?"

"I think I'll join you."

"Alright, I'll go let my brothers know."

With that he left and Irene lowered her head.

"Is this a dream?"

With the four brothers they were in the kitchen. All three brothers watched as Shomex was making dinner.

Shomex had a smile on his face as he cooked.

"Our guest is human so I must make ourselves a buffet of both human foods and monosher foods."

Varxio looked at him with a tilted head.

"What do we call her? Surely we can't keep calling her human, lady and her name. I feel rather rude about it."

Nyvex smiled as he struck a pose.

"Fret not little brother. We shall call her Madame."

"….."

"…."

Varxio smiled.

"Awesome! Madame it is!"

As Shomex prepared a large dinner his brother prepared the table and made drinks.

With Irene she could smell the food being made and blushed.

"That smells so amazing, I wonder what it is?"

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed. Who are these four brothers and what are they planning? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Brothers 2: Varxio

Irene sat on the bed as she waited for the youngest brother to come get her for dinner. As she sat on the bed she wondered about everything.

"Is this a dream?"

Just then a knock was at her door and she looked up to see Varxio poked his head right in. Irene couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked as he looked at her.

"Madame, it's dinner time."

He went into the room and grabbed her hand to lead her to the dining hall.

As Irene was being lead she looked at Varxio who seemed to be happy to lead her.

"So Varxio, you're the youngest of all your siblings?"

Varxio looked at her smiling.

"That's right."

"I bet you're the spoiled one of your brothers."

He blushed.

"Yes Madame, my mother spoils me the most out of my brothers. My sister and brothers are spoiled by my father."

Irene nodded then she remembered something. It was Varxio who had found her passed out in the garden.

"Varxio?"

"Yes Madame?"

"How did you find me in the garden?"

He looked away.

"You were walking alone but then you fell into the large fountain of the garden so I had to get you out. After getting you out, I got you inside and informed my brothers."

Irene nodded then soon they arrived to a large dining room. As they were inside the dining hall Varxio sat next to Irene while his brother sat on the other side of the table. Irene noticed that there were three empty seats but then she saw that Varxio had a fork that had a piece of meat on it.

"Here, it's Shomex's tasty cooking."

Irene accepted the bite then she smiled.

The food was amazing then Shomex smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you like it."

Nyvex smiled next at Irene.

"Madame, I'm sure that today was rather overwhelming but do make yourself at home."

Irene smiled.

"Thank you."

Rhexler looked at Varxio.

"Varxio, will you be her escort for a little longer?"

Varxio smiled.

"Sure thing."

Rhexler looked at Irene.

"The rest of us will be your escort in this castle in the meantime Varxio will look after you."

When everyone had finished their dinner Shomex smiled.

"Now the big finale, dessert."

There were a few things to have for dessert. There was red velvet cake, crème strawberry cheesecake and cherry cobbler. Irene wanted to hug Shomex but didn't then they all began to eat.

"This is so good, who taught you how to cook?"

Shomex smiled.

"Our father taught me. He told me that women love men that can cook and bake all sorts of food."

Nyvex smiled.

"He also taught us that ladies love men with style."

Varxio nodded.

"And how to be a proper gentlemen."

Irene smiled at them.

"That's amazing. Your father is indeed a good teacher."

Shomex smiled then left from the table only to come back a few moments later.

"The Cherry Jello, is ready."

Varxio became excited.

"Awesome! Big bro Shomex's famous cherry jello!"

They all went on having sweets then dinner was over.

Varxio and Irene went to take a walk through the garden. As they were walking Irene noticed that there was something that looked like a statue so she went to it only for Varxio to follow her as well.

The statue was of a tall buff man.

"Who is this?"

Varxio looked away with a saddened expression.

"That's my grandfather."

Irene looked to see the year but it was covered by so much dust then she looked at Varxio who had went to her and hugged her arm.

"What's wrong, Varxio?"

"My sister, brothers and I hate they man."

Just then Rhexler went to them.

"The bastard deserved it for what he did. Father did the right thing."

Irene looked at him then she looked at Varxio who had tightened his grip on her arm more. It seemed that talking about their grandfather was a bad idea. It honestly saddened Irene to see such a sweet boy like Varxio go from cheerful to depression.

"Varxio?"

He looked at her.

"Yes Madame?"

"Where's your favorite place to go to of this castle?"

Varxio's face lit up then he lead her out of the garden while Rhexler stayed at the statue.

He frowned at it then left.

With Varxio and Irene they were walking through a hallway but then they stopped when they got to a large bedroom that had a large bed and there was a large stuffed animal that was the size of a grown person. Irene was impressed then Varxio ran to his stuffed animal and hugged it.

"My mother made this for me since she's always gone."

Irene smiled at his cuteness.

"Is you mother a wizard?"

"Uh-huh, and she also has a rare magic that only she and my sister could use."

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

He took his jacket off then his shoes. Irene wondered he was planning then he looked at her.

"Madame, sleep with me?"

"Pardon?"

"Sleep with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Varxio, I'm a grown woman and you're an underage boy. Plus what you told me about your mother of her spoiling you the most there is a high chance that she is very protective of you."

"She is but it's not like we're going to do anything. I just hate sleeping alone and my mother's not here."

"Why not sleep with any of your siblings?"

"They sleep during the day so they're hunting all night long."

Irene then looked away but looked back at Varxio who was looking at her with an intense stare.

"My answer is still no."

Varxio lowered his head.

"I didn't want to do this but you brought this on yourself."

Irene just looked at him then Varxio looked at her giving the best puppy face he could do.

"Stuffy cuddly face."

Irene was rather surprised when she saw that. She looked away but then looked down only to see Varxio on his knees hugging her leg and was looking up at her.

"Oh you're good."

"Pwease…"

Irene gave in.

"Alright, I'll stay tonight but only for tonight."

"Yay!"

Later on that night Irene and Varxio were both sleeping on the bed and Varxio was hugging Irene as they laid in bed.

"Varxio, who taught you that?"

"My mom."

"What about your sister?"

"I do the same thing to her, I'm that spoiled but I'm not a brat."

"True."

She felt him rest his head on her shoulder then Irene smiled and stroked the back of his head.

"Goodnight, Varxio."

"Good night, Madame."

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter completed I hope that you like it and I will update when I get the chance!**


End file.
